Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the American cartoon webseries RWBY and its Japanese manga prequel/adaptation. She is a sixteen-year-old girl who is training to become a Huntress and defender of the world of Remnant. She is voiced by Lindsay Jones in English and Saori Hayami in the Japanese dub. Contentshide Appearance History Background "Red" Trailer "Yellow" Trailer Manga Volume 1 Volume 2 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Volume 3 "Volume 4 Character Short" Volume 4 RWBY Chibi Personality Abilities & Powers Gallery Merchandise Videos Trivia AppearanceEdit Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl with black hair. She is one of the youngest characters in the series and, as such, is one of the shortest. In Volumes 1-3, she wore a black blouse, cincher, and battle skirt outfit with a long red cape and hood, and dark red lace trimmings along the bottom of the skirt and sleeves.. She wore a black belt with ammunition and a silver plate of her emblem on it. She wore black leggings with a red tint and black boots with red soles. Her Slayer outfit, which appeared exclusively in Volume 2, was a long-sleeved grey shirt with black dress overlay. Underneath was a smaller red shirt with a giant black imprint of her emblem on the bottom. The sleeves included black bands and her cape and hood remained. Her school uniform is a dark maroon suit over a white collared shirt and red tie. The uniform also includes a red and gold plaid skirt and black collar. She retains her cape and hood. Her prom dress is a sleeveless red dress with a black belt and a black mesh neck strap. This also includes red heels. Her first set of pajamas consist of a pair of white pajama pants decorated with images of pink roses, a black tank top with a comedic heart-shaped pink Grimm face, and a black sleeping mask with decorations of red Grimm eyes. Her other set of pajamas is a matching pair of pants and a shirt: black with white dots and white edges. As of Volume 4, she changed her traditional outfit to another: a white shirt under a red and black cincher, a black battle skirt with red trimming, a black and red belt with ammunition, and torn white leggings. This outfit also includes the same boots, cape, and hood as the original outfit. HistoryEdit BackgroundEdit Ruby is the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, raised on the small island of Patch with her paternal half-sister Yang Xiao Long. Yang would often tell young Ruby stories of Hunters and Huntresses, fueling Ruby's future desire to become a Hunteress herself. One day, her mother went out on a Huntress mission and never returned, presumed dead. Ruby was left sad and confused. Shortly after, Yang took Ruby out in a wagon in a search for her own mother, Raven Branwen. However, during their journey, the two were attacked by a pack of vicious Grimm Beowolves. There were going to be killed if their heroic uncle Qrow Branwen did not come to their rescue and safely return them home. Years later, Ruby started studying at Signal Academy, were she built and learned to use her trademark high-caliber sniper scythe, Crescent Rose, under the tutelage of Qrow, who was also a scythe-weilder. "Red" TrailerEdit Ruby is seen visiting the grave of her mother. On the way back, she is confronted by a pack of Beowolves and quickly defeats them. "Yellow" TrailerEdit Ruby meets Yang outside a club in Vale where Yang has just fought a group of thugs. MangaEdit The manga begins by showing the events that occurred in the "Red" Trailer in a flashback as Ruby and her team enter Beacon Academy. During lunch, where they have conversations. However, their conversing is interrupted by Jaune Arc when he is thrown into their table by Cardin Winchester. Ruby steps in to defend Jaune, and Cardin challenges her to a fight, which Professor Glynda Goodwitch arranges in the form of a sparring match. Ruby is at first intimidated by Cardin and his enormous mace, but is reminded of her uncle and defeats him in one move. In honor of her uncle, she decides to wear her cape and hood at all times, even with her school uniform. Volume 1Edit In "Ruby Rose", Ruby, 15, is at a Dust store when it is robbed by infamous criminal Roman Torchwick. Upon being threatened by one of his hired hands, she retaliates and partakes in a battle with the crooks. She manages to defeat the thugs, but Roman escapes. She chases after him, only to be attacked by an unknown assailant. Glynda Goodwitch saves her, but ridicules her for her vigilantism. She takes Ruby to see Professor Ozpin, who questions her about her fighting skill and teachers. Ruby tells him that she is attending Signal and being taught by her uncle. Impressed by her abilities and pointing out her unique silver eyes, Ozpin offers to let Ruby into Beacon Academy two years early, much to her and Yang's delight. In "The Shining Beacon", Ruby and Yang's airship lands at Beacon Academy. Ruby immediately starts admiring the other students' weapons and is quickly abandoned by Yang, who goes off with friends. Ruby accidentally stumbles into the luggage trolley of Weiss Schnee, who she greatly angers. Weiss begins scolding her, telling her that the Dust in her luggage is potentially dangerous and that Ruby could have caused an accident. As she is speaking, Ruby inhales some Dust and sneezes, causing a small explosion of fire, lightning, and ice. This gets the attention of fellow student Blake Belladonna, who further angers Weiss by revealing that the company she is heiress to participates in some shady business practices. Weiss storms away, and Blake leaves, much to Ruby's dismay. Ruby then meets up with Jaune Arc, who quickly befriends her despite his quirky and pathetic nature. They show off their weapons to each other, but soon realize they are lost and begin looking for the assembly in Beacon's main hall. In "The Shining Beacon, Pt. 2", Ruby and Jaune make their way to the hall, where Ruby leaves to join Yang. Weiss appears and scolds her again, despite Ruby's attempt to try to make amends. Ozpin gives a short speech, and everyone departs. Later that night, as all the students prepare for bed, Ruby and Yang talk about the other students as ruby writes a letter to her friends back at Signal. She then observes Blake trying to read a book and tries to befriend her. At first, Blake wants little to do with her. However, Ruby compliments her reading and explains why she wants to become a Huntress. Yang begins clinging to her, and a small fight breaks out. Weiss again scolds Ruby before they go to sleep. In "The First Step", Ruby and her classmates prepare for the initiation test. Ruby expresses her want to end up on the same team as Yang, but Yang wants her to branch out to someone new. Jaune tries to flirt with Weiss, but she turns him down. Ruby and Yang help him up and all gather at a cliffside, where they are told by Professor Ozpin tells them they will be flung off the cliff into the forest, and they must collect relics from a hidden spot and return. He goes on to state that the first person that they make eye contact with after they land will be their partner for the rest of their time at the school. Ruby and the others are launched and prepare for what lies ahead. In "The First Step, Pt. 2", Ruby lands and begins searching for Yang or Blake, but runs into Weiss, making them partners. Weiss wants little to do with her, but Ruby is set on creating a friendship and finding the relics, taking off into the woods. However, Weiss is soon confronted by some Beowolves and calls for her. In "The Emerald Forest", Weiss is about to attack when Ruby rushes in to help. She catches Weiss off guard by attacking out of turn, causing Weiss to strike and set a tree on fire. Weiss forces a retreat, knowing they would have to get away from the forest fire. Ruby explains that she could have taken the Beowolves easily, but Weiss chastises her for being inexperienced and childlike. In "The Emerald Forest, Pt. 2", it is revealed that Ruby and Weiss got lost, and have another argument about how Weiss is not as great as she thinks she is, but Ruby is still worse. They head off together anyway. Towards the end of the episode, Ruby falls from the sky near the temple ruins that contain the relics. In "Players and Pieces", it is revealed that Ruby and Weiss hitched a ride on a giant flying Grimm Nevermore and had made it to the relic area, where Yang and Blake (now partners) are. Jaune, his partner Pyrrha Nikos, and partners Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie arrive, chased by a massive scorpion-like Grimm called a Death Stalker. The relics are revealed to be chess pieces, and Ruby and Weiss choose a white knight piece (the same as Yang and Blake). The Grimm catch up, and Ruby attempts to fight them off. However, a Nevermore feather pins her cape to the ground, leaving her open for aatck by the Death Stalker. However, Weiss comes in and rescues her, stating that they can try to get along. Ruby and the others escape, but the Grimm follow close behind. The students run into old ruins, where they each take on one of the Grimm. Ruby assists Weiss, Blake, and Yang with fighting the Nevermore while the others fight and kill the Death Stalker. Ruby formulates a plan where Yang causes the Nevermore to ram into the cliffside, where Weiss freezes it's tail to the ground. Blake uses her weapon and Weiss uses her glyph semblance to launch Ruby at the Grimm, catching its neck in her scythe blade and proceeding to run up the cliff face (using Weiss' glyphs), and beheading it. Upon returning to Beacon, because they all chose the white knight pieces, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are made into Team RWBY, with Ruby assigned the role of team leader. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren are formed into ally Team JNPR, with Jaune as the leader. In "The Badge and The Burden", Ruby begins leading her team by helping them decorate their dorm room and leading them to classes. During a lecture by Professor Peter Port, Ruby starts goofing off, infuriating Weiss, who is trying to pay attention. To escape this, she volunteers to fight a Grimm provided by Professor Port. In "The Badge and The Burden, Pt. 2", Weiss prepares to fight a Grimm Boarbatusk while Ruby cheers her on and offers her advice. Weiss yells at Ruby to not tell her what to do before killing the Grimm using one of the techniques Ruby suggested. After class, Ruby inquires of Weiss why she snapped at her. Weiss tells her she is too childlike and not fit to be in a position of leadership. This causes Ruby to question Ozpin's choice, which she asks when she runs into him. He assures her that, though she is not perfect. she was the best possible choice for team leader. After a talk with Professor Port, Weiss learns that she may have overreacted, and she tries to mend things later by getting Ruby some coffee, which Ruby accepts. In "Jaunedice", Ruby asks Jaune about his thoughts towards Cardin Winchester bullying him and offers to help him, which he respectfully declines. In "Forever Fall", Jaune comes to Ruby asking about his abilities as a team leader. She gives him some helpful advice, which he accepts. Later, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL travel to the Forever Fall forest to collect red sap as part of a school project. In "Forever Fall, Pt. 2", Ruby learns when Cardin is attacked by a Grimm Ursa Major and rushes to help. Jaune defends Cardin (despite Cardin's bullying and beating of him), and Pyrrha requests that they let Jaune fight. He manages to defeat the Ursa Major (with some unseen help from Pyrrha), and walks away more confident. In "The Stray", Team RWBY is travelling through Vale, which is in preparation for the Vytal Festival. Along the way, they bump into Penny Polendina, who Ruby calls "friend" off-hand. However, Penny interprets this to mean that Ruby is now her first friend, and she begins to follow Ruby around. Later, after an argument between Weiss and Blake, Blake accidentally reveals to Ruby and the others that she is a Faunus and former member of the terrorist group the White Fang before they turned evil. Disgraced, she runs. In "Black and White", the rest of Team RWBY go to find Blake. They run into Penny again, and Yang and Weiss leave her with Ruby. Ruby explains the situation to Penny, who accompanies her on her search. Blake and her new friend Sun Wukong go to fight off the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, and Ruby and Penny discover them and join the fight. Ruby is disarmed, and Penny retaliates with several blades, causing the villains to retreat. Ruby talks with Blake until Yang and Weiss arrive, and they all make amends while Penny disappears. Volume 2Edit In "Best Day Ever", Ruby prepares a list of ideas on how to properly start the second semester. However, a mishap causes Teams RWBY and JNPR to partake in a massive food fight, where Ruby battles Pyrrha with a tray. She later uses her soul-based speed Semblance to create a vortex of food to barrage JNPR. In "Welcome to Beacon", Ruby and her team play a board game before Blake unexpectedly leaves. The others begin to worry about her, leading to them questioning her. Blake reveals that she is still worried and stressed about what Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are up to, and Ruby suggests that they use their free time to investigate. When Ruby goes to retrieve her board game form the library, she bumps into villains Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai, who are undercover as transfer students and have infiltrated the school. In "A Minor Hiccup", Team RWBY, along with Sun and his friend Neptune Vasilias, prepare to go through with their investigations. Ruby pairs up with Weiss, and the two go to the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower n the area so Weiss can contact her parents' Dust company and get information on any robberies and inconsistencies. On the way, Ruby spots Penny and tries to make contact with her. While Weiss goes on ahead, Ruby tries to ask Penny what happened to her. Penny tells her that it is not safe to talk, and decides to meet her later. When they meet, Penny tells Ruby that her "father" came to get her, and that he worries about her. The two stumble on a presentation of new Atlesian military technology, and two Atlas guards spot Penny and begin chasing her. Ruby uses her Semblace to help Penny escape, but falls due to her weight in front of an oncoming truck. Penny ruses in and stops the truck with her bare hands, then runs again. Ruby catches up and interrogates her, and she reluctantly reveals that she is a robot. In "Painting the Town...", Penny reveals to Ruby that she is "the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura". Ruby takes it well, but Penny has to hide her in a dumpster from the Atlas guards, who catch up and respectfully escort Penny away. Later, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Neptune receive a call from Blake and Sun for backup, as they are being chased and attacked by Roman Torchwick, who is piloting a massive Atlesian Paladin 290 mech suit. Ruby and the others confront it, and Team RWBY performs a series of team attacks that weaken and soon shatter the suit. However, Torchwick escapes with the help of his enigmatic and dangerous partner, Neopolitan. In "Extracurricular", Ruby watches as Pyrrha spars with the entirety of Team CRDL as well as Mercury Black, winning both, the latter being by forfeit. Ruby is also concerned that Blake is obsessing over the White Fang and Torchwick, even to the point of refusing Sun's offer to take her to the Beacon Dance. In "Burning the Candle", Ruby continues to worry for Blake, who Yang goes to talk with and, using the story of her and Ruby's childhood encounter with Beowolves, convinces to attend the dance. At the dance, Ruby is overjoyed when Blake attends. In "Dance Dance Infiltration", Ruby talks with Yang and Jaune during the dance. However, she sees a disguised Cinder infiltrating the CCT Tower and goes to investigate. She finds the guards unconscious and proceeds to battle with Cinder. However, Cinder flees when General James Ironwood arrives. She escapes, but manages to hack into the tower. In "Field Trip", the teachers and General Ironwood question Ruby about her encounter. She tells them what she knows, and is sworn to secrecy about the event. Ruby returns to her dorm where the rest of her team is. She finds a package from her father and opens it, revealing (to everyone's surprise), Ruby and Yang's pet dog Zwei along with a plethora of dog food cans and a letter. As Ruby and Weiss embrace the dog, Yang reads the letter, which tells them that their father was leaving home for a while and just needed the girls to take care of Zwei for a while. However, Ozpin calls all freshmen down to the amphitheater. As the others leave, Ruby has an idea about what to do with Zwei. She meets her team in the amphitheater, where Ozpin tells them that they will be choosing missions to go on with an experienced Huntsman or Huntress. After Ozpin tweaks a mission's age requirements so that Team RWBY can go, the team meets up with their Huntsman: the eccentric Professor Bartholomew Oobleck. In "Search and Destroy", Team RWBY goes on a mission with Professor Oobleck to the Mountain Glenn ruins. It is then revealed that Ruby smuggled Zwei along, but Oobleck sees a dog as an asset to the mission. The team's mission is to let Oobleck study and catalog Grimm species throughout the area while the girls defend him by battling the monsters. Oobleck also questions the girls on their motivations to become Huntresses, all except for Ruby, whom he takes to see a heard of Grimm Goliaths nearby. He explains to Ruby that not all Grimm are mindless, and that Goliaths are actually strategic and will not attack humans until the opportune moment. The two return to their temporary camp, where Ruby and Zwei cuddle up together. In "Mountain Glenn", Ruby is on night watch. When Yang comes to take her place, Zwei leaves, causing Ruby to follow him. While Zwei does his business, Ruby notices two White Fang members. She follows them, but the pavement underneath her collapses, leaving Zwei and her weapon on the surface as she falls. After she lands, she is subdued and captured by the White Fang. Zwei alerts the others to Ruby's danger, and thery go to find her. Ruby is brought before Roman Torchwick. In "No Brakes", Ruby is taunted by Torchwick until the rest of Team RWBY, Professor Oobleck, and Zwei arrive to save her. Torchwick and the White Fang begin moving trains armed with bombs through the underground tunnels, and the heroes battle them. Blake defeats Torchwick and Weiss slows down the trains. However, the trains still reach Vale and blow a large gap in the central plaza, allowing Grimm to spill in. In "Breach", Ruby calls Team JNPR for backup before battling the hoards of Grimm. Teams JNPR and CFVY arrive, along with Sun, Neptune, the Beacon teachers, and General Ironwood's army. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald also help fight in order to conceal their true identities and motivations. Together, they defeat the Grimm and seal the hole, and Team RWBY returns victorious to Beacon. RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Edit Coming soon! Volume 3Edit In "Round One", Ruby is seen at her mother's grave, talking to her about all the events that have transpired. Her father then comes to pick her up and drop her off at Beacon, which is hosting the kingdoms' biennial Vytal Festival and Vytal Festival Tournament. Team RWBY battles Team ABRN of Haven Academy and wins. After the fight, Team RWBY goes to explore the fairgrounds. There, they partake in a conversation with an undercover Emerald, who fids out that the team elected to send Yang and Weiss to the next round. Team RWBY meets up with Team JNPR, and they get meals together. JNPR is called up for their fight, and RWBY goes to watch. In "New Challengers...", Ruby watches matches between Teams JNPR and BRNZ and Teams SSSN and NDGO. In "It's Brawl in the Family", Ruby follows Weiss to a landing airship, carrying her older sister, Winter Schnee. They then witness the arrival of Qrow, who angers Winter, causing the two to fight as Weiss and Ruby look on until the fight is broken up. In "Lessons Learned", Ruby, Yang, and Qrow are seen playing video games and talking in Team RWBY's dorm, where Qrow warns them about the danger of the world. In "Never Miss a Beat", Ruby meets up with Penny and her partner Ciel Soliel after their match and converses with them. She then goes to watch Weiss and Yang fight two members of Team FNKI from Atlas. Weiss and Yang narrowly win. In "Fall", Ruby watches a finals duel between Yang and the undercover Mercury. Yang easily wins, but Emerald uses her Semblance of causing hallucinations to make Yang think that Mercury was trying to kick her, causing her to retaliate and (apparently) break his leg (he has metal legs and was in no way injured). Mercury then begins acting pained and nurses his leg. Yang is surrounded by security, confused and scared. In "Destiny", it is shown that Yang has been released, but Team RWBY has been disqualified. Ruby and Weiss belive Yang's account, but Blake needs convincing. She is eventually convinced, and Ruby and the others leave to let Yang have time to herself. Team JNPR inquires to what they can do to help, and Ruby says that Pyrrha can simply win the next match for her, unaware that Pyrrha is suffering from stress caused by a massive decision put in front of her. Ruby runs into Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY on the way to the arena. who asks how Yang is doing. Velvet suggests that the cause may be stress-induced hallucinations, which she claims her teammate Coco Adel experienced when she fought Emerald and Mercury, rousing suspicion in Ruby. During the finals fight between Penny and Pyrrha, Ruby spots Emerald, even though she was told to have left with Mercury. She follows her and finds Mercury, all well. Mercury mentions that Penny (a robot) will not fare well against Pyrrha (who has a polarity Semblance). He then prepares to fight Ruby. In "PvP", Ruby tries to battle Mercury unarmed, but is overpowered. She then tries to run, but Mercury stops her with a kick to her gut. Mercury then shoots her scroll when she attempts to call fro help. In the arena, Emerald creates a hallucination for Pyrrha, causing her to pulse with her polarity Semblance and cause Penny's wire-controlled swords to fly back at her. The wires cut through Penny, killing her and revealing to everyone that she is a robot. Ruby escapes Mercury, but breaks down upon seeing Penny's lifeless body. Cinder then hacks the Tournament's transmission, blaming the accident on Beacon. She asks what the army needs with a robot disguised as a girl, and shows how merciless Beacon is by using the forged examples of Yang and Pyrrha's attacks. Grimm become attracted to the negative emotion in Vale and begin attacking. Neopolitan frees Roman Torchwick from captivity, and the two hijack an Atlas airship. Adam Taurus and the White Fang begin releasing Grimm into the school. In "Battle of Beacon", Ruby arms herself with one of Penny's swords and fights off a Nevermore. Teams JNPR, CFVY, ABRN, and FNKI arrive and give Ruby her weapon, and they all begin fighting Grimm. They are met by General Ironwood, who tells them that they can either run or fight. They all decide to fight, but the chaos summons a Grimm Dragon, which converges on the school. Pyrrha and Jaune go off to see Ozpin. In "Heroes and Monsters" Ruby gets up to the commandeered airship and begins fighting off Grim Griffons. Neopolitan and Torchwick face her and overpower her, also disarming her. Ruby quickly activates Neo's parcel weapon, causing her to fly off the ship. Torchwick, angered, beats Ruby and monologues. During his speech, his is attacked and eaten whole by a Griffon. The airship begins going down, and Ruby reclaims her weapon, jumps off, and uses it to slow her decent onto a landing pad. Pyrrha tries to go through with Ozpin's offer to have incredible power transferred to her from a dying Maiden, but Cinder intervenes, killing the Maiden and stealing the powers for her own. Ozpin orders Jaune and Pyrrha to flee while he battles Cinder. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby reunites with Weiss, only to find Blake injured and Yang missing an arm, cut off by Adam Taurus. When she hears that Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing, she goes with Weiss to look for them. Pyrrha and Jaune escape, but Cinder overpowers Ozpin and uses her new powers to rocket off to the top of the tower. Pyrrha decides she must face Cinder alone, kisses Jaune, then locks him in a locker before heading off to fight. However, Jaune calls Ruby and Weiss and demands that they stop her. Ruby and Weiss arrive at the tower towards the end of a massive fight between Cinder and Pyrrha, and Weiss uses her glyphs to help Ruby up. Ruby reaches the top just in time to see Cinder overpower Pyrrha, then shoot her in the heart with an arrow. Ruby looks on as Pyrrha dies and Cinder incinerates her corpse, turning it to ash. Devestated and enraged, Ruby cries out, releasing a massive power from her eyes. The power envelops Cinder and the Dragon. Later, Ruby wakes up in her bed, with her father beside her. He tells her that she froze the Dragon, but it's still attracting Grimm to the city. Qrow arrives and speaks with Ruby alone, telling her that both her and her mother had silver eyes, and that those with silver eyes have extraordinary secret power. He says that Ozpin is missing, and that he will take his place and investigate, saying that his investigations will lead him to Haven. Ruby visits Yang, who is devastated by the loss of her arm and the fact that Weiss was taken away by her father and Blake ran away. She then asks to be left alone. Later that year, Ruby teams up with Jaune, Nora, and Ren to form Team RNJR, and they all set off to Haven. They visit Summer Rose's grave one last time before heading off. Qrow watches them and, turning into a crow, follows them. "Volume 4 Character Short" Edit Several months after the fall of Beacon, Ruby, now 16, comes across a village under attack by Grimm. She shows up to fight, brandishing a new outfit and increased proficiency in her Semblance, now able to use her speed to turn into a stream that can separate into three streams and combine again. She fights Beowolves, but is then attacked by a Beringel Grimm. She has a difficult time, but eventually kills it. She gets a group call from the rest of Team RNJR before heading off to fight more Grimm. Volume 4Edit In "The Next Step", Ruby and the rest of Team RNJR fight a Geist Grimm in defense of a small town. They succeed and accept payment in the form of a new set of armor for Jaune. They then continue on their way. In "Rememberance", it is shown that Ruby has nightmares based around the death of Pyrrha. Later, Team RNJR stumbles upon a destroyed village. A dying huntsman informs them that a bandit attack attracted Grimm, causing them to destroy the town. Later that night, Ruby wakes up from another nightmare and hears Pyrrha's voice. She follows it to find Jaune with a recording of Pyrrha on his Scroll, practicing to her past teachings. Ruby leaves as Jaune stays up through the night, practicing. In "Family", Team RNJR passes through the village of Higanbana nd stays at the inn for the night, all with Qrow watching from a distance and keeping Grimm off their trail. In "Menagerie", it is revealed that the evil Tyrian is stalking Team RNJR, intent on kidnapping Ruby for his and Cinder's leader, Salem. In "Tipping Point", Team RNJR arrives at the abandoned town of Oniyuri. Ren tells how a single Grimm wiped out the town, and that his parents were among the dead. As they pass through the town, Tyrian attacks with his scorpion tail. They attempt to fend him off, but he overpowers them. As he prepares to attack Ruby, Qrow jumps out and defends her. In "Punished", Qrow and Tyrian battle and Ruby tries to help, despite Qrow's orders not to. She is able to give Qrow some reprieve when he is pressured, but endangers herself. Qrow saves her, but is slashed by Tyrian. Ruby attacks and manages to cut off the end of Tyrian's tail, causing him to flee. She then rushes to help Qrow. RWBY Chibi Edit Ruby also appears in the non-canon comedy spinoff series RWBY Chibi. Here, she partakes in less dramatic and simple tasks while acting funny alongside her fellow characters. In "Episode 1", Ruby has difficulties making chocolate chip cookies. She later finds one of Blake erotic romance novels, Ninjas of Love, and reads some of it. She later chastises Blake for owning such "filth", but refuses to return it. In "Episode 2", Team RWBY hears about a cat burglar and immediately suspects Blake because she is a cat. Though she acts offended, it is revealed that Blake really was the culprit. She later is seen frozen in a swimming pool, with Weiss ice skating on the frozen water. She also plays jump rope with Blake and Yang using Blake's weapon, Gambol Shroud. In "Episode 3", she fires several types of Dust from her weapon, but is thrown back by the gravity Dust. In "Episode 4", Ruby loses a round of a fighting video game to Yang. In retaliation, she hies Yang's controller while she is distracted, angering her. She later makes an ice sculpture, but is humiliated when Weiss and Blake make better ones using their Dust and Semblance. Later, Yang plays her video game, but is repeatedly antagonized by Weiss, Blake, and Ruby, causing her to get angry and catch fire, to which the others proceed to roast marshmallows over. In "Episode 5", Team RWBY throws a costume party, and Jaune is annoyed that both he and Ruby dressed up as Weiss. Ruby later builds a house of cards, which collapses after Weiss slams the door. In revenge, Ruby tracks muddy footprints all over Weiss' newly-cleaned kitchen. Weiss and Ruby then face off in the Beacon courtyard, weapons drawn, but only partake in a slap fight. Later, the team is strolling and sees silhouette people walking by, including one resembling Ruby (this is a reference to the background characters in Volume 1; the budget at the time was small, so all background characters were copy/pasted silhouettes of main/other character models). In "Episode 6", Ruby explains the downsides to wearing a cape, including that it gets stuck on many things. Later, Team RWBY is talking among themselves when Team JNPR shows up with Pyrrha. Ruby begins to question how she's there, to which Nora breaks the forth wall and says that they're going to pretend "it" never happened. In "Episode 7" Team RWBY pranks Weiss by dumping ice water on her. In revenge, Weiss dumps a sollid block of ice on Ruby, knocking her out. More coming soon! Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Speedsters Category:Elementals Category:Teenage Category:Gunmen Category:Final kingdom fantasy hearts